PRINCE CHARMING
by godfreyerica2
Summary: Prince Charming's view on Cinderella and his life before her.


Prince Charming

How He met the Princess

Erica Godfrey

Erica Godfrey

English comp 2

Mrs. Belcher

October 29, 2013

This is based off the movie Cinderella, produced by Walt Disney Productions. The perspective is from Prince Charming, where he started to how he met Cinderella.

Prince Charming

As a kid I bought hundreds of Christmas and birthday presents every year, but it meant playing with it for a day and putting it in the closet. My room was the size of a peasant's house, giving me plenty of room to store my mounds of toys. My parents were always worried about someone trying to hurt me so I often played myself. Jewell, the maid who took care of me when my mother passed away, read me wonderful fairy tales and stories of my father's past, taught me how to be proper when company was around and spanked me when I would eat bugs or run out of my play zone.

My father had the intentions of reading to me and teaching me how to play catch, but he had to deal with war and bringing kingdoms together. I've always wanted to be like him, knowing when to strike and when to plea. I was his greatest accomplishment, having a son was like playing God over the rest of the kingdoms, even if I didn't want it.

It took many years of saying no and being polite but showing my disapproval when the kings would bring the bride to be. One day he brought in a miss so gorgeous and so jaw dropping that I was almost into her, and then she spoke. The most awful and foul language came from the beautiful, smooth rose colored lips. Needless to say I walked them out as soon as my father would let me. My body shivers at the thought.

Then a moment later I find myself dreaming about love; I want to feel the butterflies and fireworks with an attractive young miss. "As soon as I see the girl, I will know" I keep repeating to myself, I do not to be forced and lie to the people of my kingdom about how "happy" I am. Time is running out and my father seems to nag on me daily, but I keep repeating that quote to him. The only thing he ever reply's with is in an angry and past annoyed tone "Son, you better hope that woman shows up at your door. I've put over a hundred balls on, just for you to reject every pretty miss that comes your way!" He always tries to get as far away from me as he can; slamming and breaking anything he can on his way out.

Walking with extreme excitement, the king gallops around to my king sized bed pulls off the sheets and yells "Today is the BIGGGG day." I rolled over in an enthusiastic way, when I look to the mirror in the corner of my room I see the bags under my eyes and my hair strayed in every direction. I wipe the drool running down my check, and pat down the hair on my head so it looks semi presentable.

The king rushes the small servant boy over saying "HURRY, HURRY we must get him ready." I put on my grey/blue suit top and red pants. The servant fixes the rest of my outfit. My father skips out the room singing "today is theee dayyy…" The server turns to me and says "boy, you sure are a lucky guy, seeing all these beautifully made up ladies and all, I wish I could do that" I returned glances with him and let out a huge sigh "wish you could do it for me, it really is a waste of time."

The duke steps foot in the room announcing the time the guests will arrive, he cleared his voice and starts to continue in his high pitched annoying voice saying "your highness, I suggest you hurry! You wouldn't want to be late to your kingdoms ladies. Now, would you?" I look at him with an unwilling face, ignoring the glace; he immediately turns around walks down shaking his hips and wobbling his gord shaped head.

I walked in the spacious ball room, noticing the new paint job on the pillars in the far sides of the room close to the blood-red curtains hanging from ceiling to floor swayed slightly in the wind. Without hesitance they introduced me to everyone as if they had never heard of me before, a sudden "aweeee" from the crowd; wide circular dresses on everyone with feathers and dangly things of their head, split like the red sea as if I was Moses. I look down at the big blue tiled floor which gave me a glance of my reflection and in the corner of a square I caught a glance at my father who was sending smiles in every direction, until I hit the long red carpet leading the three steps where I stand at every single ball. I look up from the floor, pretending to be joyful by smiling at the girls waiting to formally meet me.

I turn around as I arrived at my place then the name calling starts, one after one.  
"Jasmine daughter of the King of Arabia…Belle Daughter of the Duke of Germany…Elizabeth Daughter of the King of France…" with each one I bow my head and the next is called. Most of the time I am day dreaming about being somewhere else, until two girls walk up shoving each other constantly and giving dirty stares at each other, trying not to laugh I bow my head, when I look up I see this beauty in the corner of the room, wearing her golden hair in a sparkly blue headband which matched the circular ball gown. She looks stunning but confused. I split the two girls in the pink and green gowns standing in front of me and rush to the mystery miss.

This is now after Cinderella runs from the Prince and he is left in the castle.

The girls surrounded me as the mystery girl ran off into the night. I was being attacked from every angle starting with three girls dressed in bluish colored ball gowns. "Who is she" "Are you going to marry her"…in the distance I hear the dukes voice fading away from me "madam mazell…seniorita…waiiit…close those gates!" the clickity clatter of the horses feet trailed.

As the ladies left the ball for the night I sat on the same thick concrete stair side she left me on, I felt as if she was a needle in a hay stack. The thing that kept me so in tuned was she wanted to see the "Prince", the only conclusion I could come up with was- she didn't know it was me.

"How could she leave me in the middle of that magical night?" I feel the butterflies in my stomach and the fireworks of excitement in my head. "How could she get away without telling me her name? I must find her, I must!" I immediately took action, running frantically down the hall to the duke and joyfully yelling "that is her! That is the girl I want to marry! It's HER! I do not want any other girl, just her! Find her Duke!"

I left and went into my room after the tiring night, and laid my head down on the pillow and dreamt of the beautiful girl that captured my attention. I woke up remembering the dream, remembering the diamond like eyes, then thinking out loud I said "I can't believe the ball worked? My father was right? After all those women I got to see I finally had a sense of appreciation for finding the girl I truly love."

Later that night the duke coutiered a young beautiful miss into the castle. She showed how perfectly the shoe fit and the match she had. It was love all over again. Her name was "Cinderella". The thing that stunned me was the fact she was wearing old raggedy maiden cloths, but when I asked her why it made total sense.

Finally, the moment everyones been waiting for, I ask her for her hand in marriage. And she blushes and covers her mouth in awe saying "oh why yes your majesty!" shaking my head I reply "call me….." the the wedding happened and that concludes our happily ever after.


End file.
